The Heaven of Pokemons
by kawaii-savior
Summary: After the destruction of their village by the hands of humans, Zaxon and his partner Evan goes on a journey to find The Heaven of Pokemons
1. Attack of Humans

My tears were flying through the air as I ran with my partner Evan, the cries of our friends were heard from miles and miles, we didn't want to leave them but they wanted us to. We went to a dark cave and stayed their for the night. Evan and I couldn't sleep, I could tell from his eyes that he was thinking of his parents, the king and the queen. We couldn't sleep thinking of our friends that were killed by the humans' fire. I, myself, am a human. I was raised by the pokemons in the village alongside with Evan. I moved my hand to hold Evan's hand and said "We can only go on a journey to find The Heaven of Pokemons". Morning came up as I opened my eyes and started wondering "When did I sleep?". I went out of the cave, I saw some berries beside Evan and another pokemon. The pokemon was obviously an Eevee, and I noticed a bow on its head, so I knew it belonged to someone, suddenly I heard some shaking in the bushes beside the cave, I was going to get a stone but Evan stopped me. A human came out of the bushes! I was a little girl, I asked her curiously "W-who are you? What are you doing here?". The girl didn't answer me, I looked at Evan as he nodded his head right and left, the little Eevee jumped on the girl's shoulder as a tear came out of her eyes, I knew I should not talk to her for a while, I got a berry from the ground and handed it to her and went away to complete my journey...


	2. A New Partner Joins the Group

As I continue my journey with Evan, I decided to buy new clothes to replace my burnt clothes. "So where should we go now?" I told Evan. Evan looked behind him, I knew that something was there, I turned my head and saw the little girl following us. "W-who are y-you?" She said quietly. I answered her "Zaxon" I answered "and who are you?". She said "M-my name is..." She stopped talking and started looking at the ground. "You can come with us to the village to buy new clothes" I said. She started following us as we went through the forest. Suddenly we heard a loud shout! "GOLLLDDD! GOLLLLLDDD!" The little girl started screaming, I tried to calm her down but I couldn't. When she finally calmed down I asked her "what was this for?" "Team Aurum are here! Team Aurum are bad guys who collects special gold from all over the world to awaken the ancient weapon Mercurius" My eyes grew larger, I knew I read a book saying that Mercurius is an ancient weapon that could destroy a planet and was sealed by the ancient pokemons. "We must stop them." I said. I ran to the source of the cry and saw a man holding the legendary gold that was stored in the castle of our village, The Village of Eevees. "Stop there you villain!" I shouted. "What do you want, little boy?" I stood there silently and nodded to Evan and the little girl. In a blink of eye Evan and the female Eevee quick attacked the man, the gold fell off to the ground. I took it and ran away with the others, while running I saw a sign saying "Virdian City - Up ahead".


	3. Enter Ele, Avea and Z

Running trough a city, I saw a building called "Virdian Gym", I run behind the building and his there with the others. "So, how do you know about Team Aurum and whats your name?" I asked, "T-team Aurum destroyed my homeland and made me a lab rat...they planted some powers inside me" "What are the powers?" I asked curiously, she didn't answer but took up the Eevee up to her head and suddenly a shiny light appeared, I couldn't see what happened but the little girl looked like a human Eevee "H-how did you do that?!" "Team Aurum used a little amount of the gold on me and so I became an Eevee girl but then they realized that they used the wrong matriel and couldn't control my powers so I escaped with Avea-chan. My name is Ele..." I looked down the ground and was wondering how can they do such a thing to a little girl..we stayed calm until the Team Aurum grunt caught up and was looking for us, we heard him talking to the old man beside the building "Did you see two kids and two pokemons running here?!" "Yes" my heart could've stopped at this moment but then he said "They went up the cliffs running" something told me that the old man was trying to save us. We went to the city and bought some clothes from a kind old lady, she told us we could stay the night in her house. When night came the old lady's husband came and it was him! The old man! "If it isn't the running kids?" He said "hehe well yeah, we were running from the.." "Team Aurum grunt!" I was really surprised that he knew Team Aurum "How do you know them?" "When I was a kid, I was fighting Team Aurum and with my friends I destroyed them, who knew they'd come back" he handed me a red and white colored ball and said " keep this pokéball with you kid, its my best pal" I stared at the ball and tried to figure out how it worked "h-how does this thing work?" I asked, he came to me and clicked the center of the ball and threw it, a fox pokémon came out "this is a Zorua" I said "it's name is Z, please take care of it"


	4. Journey Begins!

"Whats this gym building?" I asked the old man "Well you see there are 8 gyms that were abandoned one year ago. The purpose of the gyms was to test trainers skills and give them badges that help control strong pokemons." I took a breath and ate breakfast with my friends "We're going now thanks" I said as I bowed thankfully. We went on our way to get to the next town "Lets go the library there" said Ele "oh cool a library! Thats what we need!" We ran to the library and looked for books, I picked a book about the ancient gold and Ele took a book about pokemons. We continued our way to the next city while walking on the road we saw three Team Aurum grunts, one grunt was different from the others in clothes. "We must find those kids or we can't control the world, I can sense them here behind these bushes" said the guy with different clothes" said the weird grunt, we ran as fast as we can to the next city but then some rocks fell on our way to the next city creating a rock house with no door. "Carry them to the gym" said the guy. We were carried to the gym inside this rock house and then we stopped. I heard some weird noises that sounded like laser experiments. There were a lot of cries that seemed to be pokemons, I had a plan suddenly and called out Z, "Go and take the body of that guy" I said to Z, Z went and looked for something to get us out there, I couldn't contact with him, suddenly the rocks started to fall apart and we got into the lab of Team Aurum.


End file.
